Don't Sleep Don't Die
by nitarou
Summary: Denmark, who has been long gone away from Norway, suddenly comes back and tells him he loves him out of the blue. Some months passed, Denmark never gave up onto getting Norway's heart though he didn't need to. Sweden betrayed them alongside with Finland... Sweden killed... Who..?


_**The past**_

"Hey hey Norge!" the young fourteen year old Dane approached the thirteen year old Norwegian with a big and wide smile tugged on his lip. "...?" the Norwegian kept silent as he watched the idiotic Dane running to him.

"Look! Look!" Denmark held out his hands, revealing a cross clip in his palms. ".. What is that..?" Norway mumbled with a questoning tone as he looked at the cross clip that he showed him. "A clip! What else?!" Denmark grinned, placing the accessory on his hair. "It's for you!".

Norway didn't understand of what it is for as he looked at the Dane with a blank expression as usual. "...?" He tilted his head to the side. "I know you've heard that we're gonna be away from each other for some time so I had to think of a way for you to remember me!" the Dane grinned, the Norwegian sighed quietly, Denmark was an idiot, why exactly would he forget him..?

Norway liked him more as a brother, a friend.. Yet he wouldn't admit to Denmark or to himself. He thought of it as how he was idiotic enough to fall in love with an idiot.

_**The present**_

Lukas Bondevik, also known as the country Norway. A twenty-one year old boy waking up from a dream, a memory to be exact. "... Why am I having these kinds of dreams now..?" He sighed and mumbled to himself as he got out of bed. There was another meeting to be held at Sweden's home today ordered from their king, such a waste of time he would think but of course he couldn't decline.

He dressed himself up, finishing breakfast. Noticing the cross hairclip the Dane gave him eight years ago, he sighed, deciding to wear it as he left off to Sweden.

Knocking onto the Swedish's door, Norway waited outside from the porch. The tall Swedish nation stood before the Norwegian from the door as he nodded. Norway came in the 'house'.. Soon later enough he heard a familiar laugh, combining with two more voices.

Norway peeked through a room, seeing Iceland and Finland laughing as he sighed. "What are you guys..." He decided to walk in the room, when he spoke, he got cut off as his eyes widened in surprise.

Seeing that familiar blonde who wears black and red, that smile, laughter, voice, idiocy. It was Denmark. He was speechless right at the spot.

"Danmark..?" Norway mumbled to himself. "Hnn?" Denmark shifted his gaze to the door where a country stood, a lovelt country right there. "Norge~?! Is that really you?!" the Dane jumped from his seat out of joy and ran to him, embracing him.

"L-let go off me..!" Norway exclaimed to his ear as he pushed him away, light pink dusted on his cheeks as he received a hug from his once called 'crush'.

Denmark gave a childish grin as he noticed the cross hairclip upon the Norwegian's light blonde hair. "Isn't that the hairclip I gave you eight years ago?". Norway gritted his teeth as he turned around and walked away. Blushing, he shookk his head, thinking that he was still asleep.

Afterwards from all of that, the meeting finished, morning to afternoon. "Nooorrrgeeee~ Let's go home together!" the Dane cheered as he hugged the Norwegian from behind. "Use your common sense for minute will you?! I live at my country and you live at yours!" Norway exclaimed as he blushed deeper. "Ehhh.. I can sleep at your house then!" "No way!".

Norway managed to get home before dark, annoyed as he is, the Dane was there. "I haven't seen your house for years Norge~" the Dane smiled in safisfaction. "What are you so excited about? There's nothing to be all so happy visiting.. Ehem.. Invading someone's house.." Norway sighed as they managed to reach the tall gate of his house. "Ohh so big~" Denmark grinned.

As both got in, Norway sighed, slouching a bit from the weight of Denmark's hands on his shoulders, getting heavier and heavier from his excitement, the Dane kept clinging on him "Why are you so clingy anyway?!" Norway pushed him as he exhaled.

"Eh? You used to be okay with it eight years ago.."

"That's exactly the problem! Eight years ago!"

"Norway..."

"I don't get you! Seriously! You act as if we have been together for all of these years! Why?!"

"Cause you're Lukas..."

Norway flushed by hearing him being called by his name. "And what about me then!?"

Denmark took steps closer him. "... Cause I **love** you..." he took Norway by the chin, kissing him deeply.

Norway flushed, eyes widened as he felt the Dane's lips pressed onto his, he couldn't do anything.


End file.
